Late Night
by hartohyeah
Summary: Grace needs a friend, so she asks Hannah to come over. However, as it grows later, their friendship might be growing into something more. Hartbig pairing. (M rating just in case)


In the middle of the night, I am awoken by a 'ping' from my phone. I see that its Grace and can't help but smile. The message reads:

Hannah, could you come over? I need a friend right now.

I immediately get out of bed to go. I put on some black sweats, figuring I shouldn't head over there without pants. I look in the mirror before leaving. My hair was a mess, but I don't have time to really fix it; I need to hurry to Grace's.

Maybe I am reading too much into this, but I can't help but notice that Grace said she _needed_ me. As a friend, yeah, but still. This has to count for something.

I get in the car and start driving to Grace's house. She lives pretty close and because it's so late, there isn't traffic and I get there in minutes. I grab my spare key to her house and unlock the door.

"Grace?" I call for her as I go in.

"Hey, Hannah," she says, sounding down. This wasn't her usual perky, cute Grace voice, "I'm in my room."

I walk that way, and see Grace sitting on her bed wearing a grey camisole and incredibly short shorts making her impossibly long legs look longer. She smiles at me but I can see that she had been crying.

I sat on the foot of her bed, not knowing exactly what to say. I'm not really any good at being serious or talking about feelings, but I know I need to be here for Grace.

"So. Todd cheated on me," she says more matter-of-factly than upset, "And proceeded to break up with me upon my finding out." Todd and Grace had been dating for a little less than a year.

I processed that.

"How did I manage to get cheated on _and _dumped," she says with a laugh, shaking her head. I can see tears welling up in her eyes, but she is trying to stay solid.

I try to find the right thing to say eventually deciding up, "I'm sorry, Grace. You know its his loss though, right? You're too good for him." Stated like a real cliché idiot.

She laughed at my feeble attempt to comfort her, "Thank you, Hannah. Sorry I made you come out here for this. I don't know. I just didn't want to be alone tonight."

She's looking down at her hands, giving me the opportunity to, to put it bluntly, just stare at her. She is so gorgeous. I can't imagine anyone being stupid enough to break up with her. "You know I don't mind spending time with you, Grace. I'm happy to be here."

"Well, thanks. You're a great friend."

'Friend.' Right.

"Well, there's no reason we can't have fun tonight," I say, "Want to get absolutely shitfaced and watch some movies or something?"

She nods eagerly, "My love language."

I laugh and she hops up to go to the kitchen to grab food and liquor and I'll admit that, yes, I did in fact watch her walk away. Damn.

When she comes back she is beaming. She has a bottle of vodka and pretzel sticks and a giant bag of skittles.

"What a beautiful assortment of snacks," I say and she laughs, plopping down next to me on her bed. Her leg is up against mine and its innocent; she has no idea that she's driving me crazy.

We turn on the movie _Moulin Rouge_ and start drinking. It doesn't take long before we are up on our feet singing along with Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor.

"MYYYY GIFT IS MY SOOONGGG," Grace belts out as I literally fall onto the floor laughing, "And this one's for you." She points to me and my heart stops. I take a second to remind myself that she is just going along with the movie before getting up and allowing her to continue serenading me.

After a few minutes, the movie's characters are up on the elephant shaped room's roof and Grace and I are standing on her bed horridly singing out the "Elephant Love Medley." We don't break out of the moment until Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor kiss.

It all happens quickly: our faces are close and she stops singing. She lets out a half laugh, half sigh and she glances at the T.V. screen and then back to me. I fake laugh nervously, finally looking up. Grace and I lock eyes for a half a second before she kisses me.

It's so sudden, that I almost pull away, but I'm not sure I'll get another chance to kiss her. We fall back onto her bed, our kissing growing more and more rough.

I pull away, and Grace looks confused.

"Is this really what you want right now," she kisses me between words, impatient, "or are you just drunk?"

"Both," she says only momentarily breaking the kiss.

"Are you sure because a half hour ago you were crying because of the end of your heterosexual relationship."

"Look, Hannah, why are you questioning this?" We were on our knees on her bed, facing each other, "I. Want. You," she kisses me after each word. The last one is drawn out before she says demandingly, "Now."

I can't resist. We kiss again, fierce and rough, and I fall on top of her gently. Her hands immediately tug at my white v-neck and I allow her to pull it off over my head


End file.
